bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The Approaching Breath of Death, the King Who Rules Over Death!
The Approaching Breath of Death, the King Who Rules Over Death! is the two hundred seventy-fifth episode of the Bleach anime. Captain Suì-Fēng and Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda struggle against Baraggan Louisenbairn. Summary Coyote Starrk continues to battle Captain Shunsui Kyōraku. Starrk fires a Cero, surprising Shunsui and he dodges. Shunsui praises Starrk, claiming that the Cero he had fired is much more powerful and faster than the ones he had heard about, and notes that it is difficult to avoid such an attack. Starrk says that since he showed him his Cero, Shunsui should at least get serious, and walks toward him, but Shunsui backs away. Starrk claims that Shunsui’s outfit makes him look absurd, then proceeds to fire a Cero without taking some sort of firing stance, shocking Shunsui and the Cero demolishes a building. As the Espada is about to speak again, he notices the sky turn dark, and wonders what could have happened. Elsewhere in the fake town, Harribel looks up in confusion as the sky continues to darken because of the effects of Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya’s Zanpakutō. Hitsugaya informs her that it’s called Tensō Jūrin, one of Hyōrinmaru’s most basic, yet most powerful, abilities. He then states that he knows more than anyone that his power is not yet mature, therefore he did not want to use this power in his Bankai state or more accurately, he could not. However, since the majority of the ice flowers behind him had already shattered, all his fears are meaningless. Hitsugaya then asks for Harribel’s name, and they both introduce themselves, before the captain releases a massive amount of Reiatsu. Below, Captain Sajin Komamura, Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, and Lieutenant Izuru Kira look in surprise. Hitsugaya activates Hyōten Hyakkasō, sending a blast of Reiatsu up and opens a hole in the clouds and snow begins to fall. Harribel begins to panic and fires a Cascada only for it to be frozen. She tries to attack with Hirviendo, but ice flowers begin to bloom on her body. Hitsugaya explains that whatever the snow comes in contact with will instantly freeze into a flower-like shape, and that the opponent’s life will have ended by the time the flowers bloom in the hundreds, as the Espada becomes completely encased in ice. He apologizes, saying that he cannot let her avenge her subordinates, and the ones below silently celebrate. From a distance, Baraggan looks at the ice tower and says that it’s disgraceful for her to lose to such an undeserving opponent. Suì-Fēng Shunpos toward Baraggan to deliver an attack with her Shikai, but he avoids it by swinging his Zanpakutō, cutting an entire building in half. Suì-Fēng tries to attack again, but fails and returns next to her lieutenant. Ōmaeda notes that he has a huge amount of destructive force, and that he is even agile enough to avoid his captain’s attacks. Suì-Fēng tells him not to worry, as she is not expecting anything from him, indirectly insulting him. As Ōmaeda begins to argue with himself, his captain wonders what had happened when she attempted to deliver a kick to Baraggan, as her attacks began to slow down the closer she got to him, and decides that she’ll test it again to figure it out, and charges at Baraggan once more. As she gets within striking distance, her blow is slowed and Baraggan grabs her leg and throws her into a building, but she recovers quickly. Suì-Fēng wonders what his ability could be, and Baraggan asks if she has figured it out yet, stating that she must be bewildered by his power. Baraggan asks the two if they remember what he had previously said: that each Espada signifies an aspect of death, as it represents each of their beliefs, reason for existence, and at times can relate to their individual abilities. Baraggan states that his aspect is age, the "largest and most absolute power that stands in the way of all that exists." He suddenly appears next to Suì-Fēng and touches her shoulder, and the two Shinigami flee as Baraggan claims that touching someone with intent alone is enough for the victim’s bones to age, and Suì-Fēng notices that the bones of the arm that Baraggan touched are broken. As Baraggan continues his speech, he appears in front of her and prepares to slash her with his Zanpakutō, but Ōmaeda distracts him and allows her to get away. Baraggan praises him for being brave, but adds that it isn’t very convincing. Ōmaeda requests that he help her fight, only to be called a fool and then criticized. Ōmaeda, having lost his patience, tells Suì-Fēng that he’ll show her that he is perfectly capable. Suì-Fēng finally accepts his offer and tells him that she has a plan. She infers that if they attack him in an angle where he cannot reach or aim; then they may have a winning chance. She orders her lieutenant to attack and Ōmaeda tries to attack, but Baraggan sees through their trick and finds the captain trying to attack from below, and cuts her in half, only to discover that it was only an illusion. Ōmaeda tries to land a hit, but remembers what happened to his captain’s arm and runs away, giving Baraggan a chance to touch Suì-Fēng again and she falls to the ground. Ōmaeda begs her for forgiveness, only for her to says that she was being ridiculous when she decided to let him help, and tells him to run away. She then runs across several alleys, and jumps up to attack, but is unsuccessful. Exhausted, she looks up with a frown as she sees Baraggan preparing to deliver the final blow, but is saved by Ōmaeda, and tells her that he couldn't just run away while she fought. Baraggan decides to put an end to this fight and releases his Zanpakutō, Arrogante, and a cloud of Reiatsu envelops him, and emerges in his Resurrección form. He takes a step forward, and the surface under him immediately begins to rot away. Ōmaeda tries to attack, but is kicked away by his captain, who yells out that he is much too powerful for him. Baraggan states that she is as well, and uses Respira. She runs, but her hand is caught, and begins to rot. She screams, and tells Ōmaeda to cut off her affected arm. He hesitates, but cuts it off and the arm disintegrates completely. Baraggan claims that it is quite amusing, as even Shinigami are afraid of death. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Izuru is astounded by Hitsugaya's Hyōten Hyakkasō. However, he realizes that the technique has also made the surrounding environment extremely cold. However, Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen are warm and drinking tea, noting that thanks to the flames of Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Jōkaku Enjō, they are warm and unaffected by the cold. Yamamoto subsequently curses Hitsugaya in his thoughts. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. Tier Harribel (concluded) *Shunsui Kyōraku & Jūshirō Ukitake vs. Coyote Starrk *Suì-Fēng & Marechiyo Ōmaeda vs. Baraggan Louisenbairn Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: * * * * Shinigami techniques: * Hollow techniques: * * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * Bankai: * Resurrección used: * * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * Navigation Category:Episodes